


A Sudden Start

by BTSVJiKook



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, When Viktor fell asleep at Yuuri's house when he first visited, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, these two will be the death of me, uke yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSVJiKook/pseuds/BTSVJiKook
Summary: What will happen now that Viktor is Yuuri's new coach?!





	

I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe it! I don't even know where to start! The Viktor Nikiforov is staying at my house! And not to mention, is my new coach! I stared at the Russian's sleeping figure. I blushed at how cute he looked as he slept.

"Mmmmnng..." Viktor moaned in his sleep. My heart began to race. Viktor began to rustle in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. He slowly gets up, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Yuuri?" His voice sounded drowsy. His kimono top slightly falls off of his shoulders, showing his collarbone and slightly muscular chest.

"Y-yes?!" I stuttered. Viktor slowly crawls toward me, causing me to panic. He rose his hand and started to caress my face sweetly. I became flushed at his sudden actions. He removed his hand and began to trace my bottom lip with his index finger. He then grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. My mind was racing and I was completely speechless. Why was Viktor acting like this all of a sudden?! The Russian licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I hesitated at first but eventually accepted his request. He slid his tongue inside of my wet mouth, licking every nook and cranny until there was no part of my mouth that was untouched. We broke the kiss, gasping for air. Only a thin string of saliva was connected between our lips. The Russian pushes me onto the floor, which caused me to yelp in surprise. He began stripping me of my clothes until I was in my tight boxers which showed off my very visible erection. Viktor smirked at this. He placed his index finger on my clothed erection, causing it to twitch in excitement.

"You got this hard just from a kiss, little piggy?" He said huskily in his sexy Russian accent. I absolutely love his Russian accent. It always sent chills all over my body. He slowly stroked his finger up and down the thin fabric.

"V-viktor..." I pant. Viktor grinned. He stopped teasing, but only for now. As he removed my boxers, I groaned as the cool air hit my now free member. Once Viktor removed all of his clothing, he started to crawl over me, staring me down with lustful eyes. I blushed in embarrassment. Viktor started nibbling my earlobe, then moving onto my neck. I yelped as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive part of my neck. I can feel the Russian grin against my skin. As Viktor was leaving fresh hickies on my neck, he placed his hands upon my chest and started toying with my now hardened nipples. After claiming me as his own, he then removes his hands from my chest and replaced his fingers with his mouth. I moaned as he sucked and pulled at my sore nipples. Eventually, the Russian got bored at teasing my chest and trails his wet tongue down my stomach, stopping at the base of my painfully hard cock. Viktor grins as he blows on it, causing me to gasp, do to his hot breath.

"Viktor... Please." I beg.

"Please, what?" Viktor teased.

"Please touch it."

"As you wish," Viktor says as he put the head into his mouth. He began sucking on it hard as if it was a popsicle. I laced my fingers through his silky gray hair. He starts to lick up and down my cock, his eyes never leaving mine. After thumbing my pre-cum leaking cock finally put all of me into his mouth. I threw my head back in pleasure. I can't believe he's sucking me dry! He's SO good with his mouth! The Russian then starts to hum as he bobs his head up and down, causing my cock to vibrate in delight. I don't think I can last much longer!

"Viktor! I'm about to- AHH~!" I moaned as I came in the Russian's talented mouth. The Russian gladly swallowed all of it.

"Vkusno~," Viktor said huskily. "How about you try some~" Viktor leans towards my face and starts kissing me, making me taste myself. As our tongues clash, the Russian grabbed a hold of our cocks and began rubbing them together. I began to drool because of the overpowering pleasure running through my body. Just when I'm about to cum again, Viktor stops, causing me to groan in frustration. Our lips part as the Russian shoves three fingers in front of my face.

"Suck." He demanded. I did what I was told and began to suck on his slender fingers. I wrapped my tongue around his fingers, getting them really wet. Viktor pulled his saliva covered fingers out of my mouth, making a 'pop' sound. Viktor placed his wet fingers in front of my hole, only shoving his middle finger in, making me flinch. He started curling his fingers which caused me to squirm. After pumping his finger in and out a few times, he then added two more fingers.

"V-viktor!" I moan. Viktor rewarded me by rubbing his fingers against my walls.

"AH!" Viktor grins.

"You like that don't you, piggy?" The Russian growled. I answered with a loud moan as Viktor rubbed harder.

"Viktor, please! I need you inside of me! Now!" I begged.

"Getting needy aren't we, no?" Viktor teased. "I guess that's enough teasing." Viktor removed his wet fingers from my body, making me growls in disappointment. Viktor places his aching cock in front of my entrance. He looks at me, waiting for my approval. I shake my head yes. The Russian smiles, then slowly push his large member inside of me. I screamed in pain as tears swelled up in my eyes. Viktor leaned over, kissing me, distracting me from the pain.

"Even with all the preparation, you're still tight, Yuuri. Viktor grunted as he slides his entire cock inside of me.

"M-move!" I panted. Viktor nodded, slowly sliding in and out. The slowness is driving me insane. It's not enough.

"Faster! V-viktor!" I loudly moan. I felt so embarrassed at my own actions. The Russian grins, thrusting into me faster and faster with each thrust.

"AH! Viktor! R-... There!" I screamed as Viktor found my prostate.

"Looks like I found the piggy's spot, no?" He sneered. I became a moaning mess as Viktor kept hitting the same spot over and over again.

"I'm gonn-"

"Me too." The Russian moaned. We both screamed as we both came at the same time. Viktor slid his spent cock out of me, falling next to me, painting. He pulls me closer, my back up against his. Viktor wraps his arm around me, protectively.

"I love you, Yuuri." He faintly whispers into my ear. I gasp in surprise.

"I love you too, Viktor." I smiled as I closed my eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Vkusno - Delicious


End file.
